


【XD27】泉秀 狗狗情缘

by Louisalisation



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation
Summary: 裕次郎想追加奈子，但是受到秀一和他妈妈的阻挠。同时泉秀之间也在修复他们因为泉受伤而产生的裂痕。最后修过头了变成小情侣，而裕次郎和加奈子也终成眷属的傻白甜故事。





	【XD27】泉秀 狗狗情缘

**Author's Note:**

> 才写了这么点就被lofter屏蔽了  
> 傻逼网站

*

我，佐野裕次郎，是一条好狗。

现在正在出差。

自从泉脚踝受伤，退出比赛之后，我就被他从家里接到樱咲学院，担当起治愈心灵的角色。

理顺毛发、叼着绳子求散步、追尾巴装傻，还有控制住自己的屁股在允许的时段嗯嗯，我恪守了一只家养宠物狗的准则，表现出应有的教养。

即使如此，泉的脸上也没有展开笑容。很多时候，他的嘴角只是瞥了一下，像地上刚被吹起就掉回去的叶子。

他仍然是个好主人，为了我的身体健康，照常带我去学校附近的公园散步。

我就是在那里遇见加奈子的。

对于狗来说，“喜欢”是件很简单的事情。

说不清是她身上的芳香、那翘臀的弧度，还是她鼓励的回眸，总之，我在她身上看到了狗生中所希求的一切，于是我嗅了嗅她的尾巴，一跃而起，踩到她背上。

“啊！加奈子要被强奸了！”

伴随刺耳的尖叫，我被人扔到一边。半硬的小弟弟无处安放。

这个手长脚长的女人想必是加奈子的主人。她的头部四周有一圈宽宽的叶子，彻底挡住了我的视线。于此同时，我也被泉拉过去教训了一通。

但是爱情的火焰非但没有熄灭，反而愈加旺盛。我好歹也知道受到阻挠的爱侣之间更容易产生伟大的爱情。

在大白熊犬之中，我算是很强壮的，奈何泉比我更有力气，让我无法接近加奈子。

在他的窒息play下，我的小弟弟无处安放。

“谁要强奸加奈子！？”

平地传来一声惊雷。我转头一看，原来是住隔壁那位傻不拉几的黄毛兄弟——中津秀一。他大摇大摆地抱住加奈子安抚，用他的屁股挡住了加奈子的美臀，画面相当无趣。

奇怪的是，我的主人突然散发出一阵特别的气味，这是以前的我很少闻到的。在夜晚布满情侣的小路上，这种味道比比皆是。

“抱歉，我刚才没拉住他。”

“我们家加奈子的清白差点就要——”手长脚长的女人说。

“就是，我们家加——诶，佐野？”黄毛中津回过神。“原来是裕次郎啊。妈，是自己人——不对，自己狗。”

“你少自作多情。”

中津的妈妈对他的倒戈很不满，还朝我做了个鬼脸，但对泉的态度却和蔼可亲。我隐隐约约意识到，我的主人可能是个相当不得了的帅哥。

黄毛作势要来摸我的头，被我一个咬合，吓得把手缩回去。

少跟我套近乎。

加奈子在这两个人类身后来回踱步，看得出她并不讨厌我。可是家里人的意见似乎对她造成了一定影响。

家教严厉的加奈子！我还得更加努力才能获得她的芳心。

长条女人接受了泉的道歉，还夸他是个好主人。泉耐心地跟她掰扯。

一边的中津想要插进对话，却找不到时机，只好在他妈身后蹦蹦跳跳。随着他的动作，扑来一股和我主人身上同样诡异的味道。但是这家伙的味道可就让人很不爽了。阻止了我和加奈子的恋爱，却对我的主人图谋不轨——

“你这个十足的伪君子！”我朝他吠到。

他吓得跳起来，往泉身边跑。我怎么能让他得逞，便从主人身后绕过去扑他。

“行了，裕次郎！”主人一个转身把我抱进怀里。虽然他长得相当高，手臂也有肌肉，但要抱住我这样的吨位，还是有些辛苦。考虑到他伤好没多久，我熄火了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

梗，裕次郎会咬男生。泉私底下抱着裕次郎要求他不许咬秀一。

裕次郎：我嗅到了想交配的味道。

这里泉对裕次郎说秀一是他的朋友

但到了秀一面前却拒绝他朋友的称呼。

裕次郎：什么毛病？

 

梗，秀一喝醉了的时候，冲着泉说“你不是真心的，你只是为了帮你家的狗追我家的狗！”

 

如果不想让别人进入你的内心，那一开始就不要把门打开啊。【by秀一


End file.
